the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigedasleng
Trigedasleng 'is a language spoken by the group known as Grounders. The Woods Clan and Sand Nomads are most commonly seen using this language. Luna's Clan may also speak this language as Lincoln was teaching Octavia Blake Trigedasleng on their way to the coast. The language is assumed to be known by all groups of Grounders, at least in the region of the show (north-eastern United States). Some of the Sky People began to learn Trigedasleng, most notably Marcus Kane and Octavia Blake, after repeated contact with the Trigedakru. Trigedasleng is descended from a heavily-accented dialect of American English. It has evolved rapidly over three generations. Its development was also influenced by an early code-system that was developed shortly after the Cataclysm, but this only substantially affected the lexicon. At the time of the Ark's descent, it is believed that most Grounders speak only Trigedasleng; warriors (and possibly certain others, like Nyko the healer) speak both Trigedasleng and Modern English, a fact which they are careful to hide from their enemies. Trigedasleng is not a linguistic creole, but a descendant of Modern English alone, and while it may share similarities with AAVE (African American Vernacular English), those similarities are not intentional. The Language Trigedasleng is an evolved form of Modern English; however, the lexicon and grammar have shifted to be relatively unintelligible to a speaker of Modern English. Trigedasleng developed partially due to natural linguistic drift, but also because there was a pressure for the Grounders to develop code-terms and euphemisms that their enemies, particularly the Mountain Men of Mount Weather, could not readily understand. For example, instead of calling their leaders "leader" or "chief" or "commander", a leader became known as a heda (from the Modern English "head"- in the sense of "head up" or "lead"- and the suffix- a which is equivalent to the Modern English "-er"). Warriors still learn Modern English so that they can understand and eavesdrop on their enemies. When David J. Peterson developed Trigedasleng, he devised a phonetic writing system to use in the show's scripts and to better reflect the changes from Modern English to Trigedasleng. For example, the first person personal pronoun "I" retains the same pronunciation in Trigedasleng, but is spelled ai in the scripts. This writing system, however, is not used in-world; the Grounders are no longer literate and have no writing system. Trigedasleng underwent extreme phonological simplification during its descent from English, resulting in numerous homonyms. For example, sis has several meanings depending on its context. *sis...au means "to help" and comes from "assist" *sis...op means "to grab"; the particle op differentiates it from the first meaning. *as a noun, sis can mean "sister" but can also mean "six" Pronunciation Technically, Trigedasleng has no standard writing system. Below is David J. Peterson's romanization system to spelling and pronouncing written Trigedasleng words: *A, a = the "a" sound in "apple" - UNLESS it's the last letter of a word, in which case it's the "a" sound in "sofa" *Ai, ai = the "i" sound in "bite" *Au, au = the "ow" sound in "cow" *B, b = the "b" sound in "bad" *Ch, ch = the "ch" sound in "chop" *D, d = the "d" sound in "dock" *E, e = the "e" sound in "get" *Ei, ei = the "ei" sound in "eight" *F, f = the "f" sound in "fate" *G, g = the "g" sound in "goat" *H, h = the "h" sound in "hate" *I, i = the "i" sound in "kid" OR the "i" sound in "machine" (no difference) *J, j = the "j" sound in "jump" *K, k = the "k" sound in "keep" *L, l = the "l" sound in "look" *M, m = the "m" sound in "made" *N, n = the "n" sound in "near" *O, o = the "aw" sound in "law" OR the "o" sound in "son" (no difference) *Ou, ou = the "o" sound in "wrote" *P, p = the "p" sound in "pelt" *R, r = the "r" sound in "red" *S, s = the "s" sound in "slice" *Sh, sh = the "sh" sound in "shark" *T, t = the "t" sound in "talk" *Th, th = the "th" sound in "think" *U, u = the "u" sound in "rude" *V, v = the "v" sound in "vice" *W, w = the "w" sound in "wild" *Y, y = the "y" sound in "you" *Z, z = the "z" sound in "zoo" 'Proper Names In Trigedasleng, names are not translated, only transcribed. They are pronounced the same as they are in English, but when written as part of a Trigedasleng phrase or sentence, they are typically written out using the phonetic romanization system. Below are a few names from the show. 'Sky People' *Abby - Abi *Clarke - Klark *Finn - Fin *Bellamy - Belomi *Octavia - Okteivia *Raven - Reivon *Blake - Bleik *Jasper - Jaspa *Monty - Monti *Murphy - Mofi 'Grounders' *Lexa - Leksa *Gustus - Gostos *Anya - Onya *Lincoln - Linkon *Nyko - Naikou *Tomac - Tomak *Artigas - Adigas Clan Names *Sky People - Skaikru *Woods Clan - Trikru *Boat People - Floukru *Mountain Men - Maunon *Ice Nation - Azgeda *Desert Clan - Sankru Pronouns *ai - "I/me" from English "I" *yu = "you" from English "you" *em = "he/she/it" from English "him" or "them" *osir = "we/us" (excludes the listener) from English "us-here" *oso = "we/us" (includes the listener) from English "us-all" *yumi = "you-and-me/you-and-I" from English "you-me" *yo = "you (plural)/you all/y'ass" from English "you-all" *emo = "they/them" from English "them-all" (note that this sounds like "em-oh", not the pseudo-Goth clothing style Emo, which would be spelled imo) Trigedasleng lacks the distinction between the third person singular forms (he, she and it). Trigedasleng pronouns also do not distinguish between subjects and objects. Trigedasleng does make a distinction, however, which is not present in English: oso vs. osir. Oso is an inclusive pronoun, meaning it includes the person the speaker is addressing. A third "we" pronoun, yumi, is used to exclude everyone except the person the speaker is addressing, and literally means "you and I" or "you and me". To illustrate, let us say that Gustus and Nyko and Lincoln are on a patrol and are ambushed by some enemies. Gustus is knocked unconscious in the fight, and when he comes to, he asks what happened. Lincoln might say "Oso don ge jomp op" ("We were attacked"), meaning that all three of them, including Gustus, were attacked. When they return to camp, Nyko is called upon for his healing expertise; Gustus might then say to Lincoln "Yumo souda gyon au gon heda". ("You and I must go to the commander"). They make their report, and say of the ambush, "Osir don ge jomp op", meaning that Gustus, Lincoln and Nyko were attacked, but Lexa was not, as she was not with them. 'Poessessives' In Trigedasleng, possession is formed by adposition; in other words, the pronoun or noun to whom another noun belongs just sits next to the thing being owned. *yu gonplei = "your fight" *ai stegeda = "my village" *Leksa swis = "Lexa's knife" *gona java = "warrior's spear" *emo honon = "their prisoners" And so on. There are a few possessive pronouns, which are formed by adding -on (or -n) to the existing pronoun: *ain = "mine" *yun = "yours" *and so on Nouns Trigedasleng does not distinguish case (subject/object) or number (plurality) with its nouns. It also lacks articles (a, an, the). Plurality can be emphasized using emo or by specifying a number of a thing, but usually plurality is determined by context. *Passage: gouthru **from "go-through" *Healer: fisa **from fis op "to heal" + -a "-er" **fis op "to heal" comes from "fix (up)" *Murderer: ripa **from "rip"/"reap" + -a "-er"; used as a proper noun to refer to Reapers. *Fight: gonplei **from "gunplay" *Group: kru **from "crew" *Sky: skai **from "sky" **This is one example of a word that has been preserved from Modern English; it has undergone no phonological change and is only spelled according to the romanization system devised by David J. Peterson. *Sky People: skaikru **from skai + kru **This is the name the Grounders give the people from the Ark. *Warrior: gona **from "gun" + "-er" *Army/unit of warriors: gonakru **from gona + kru *Language: sleng **from "slang" *English (language): Gonasleng **from gona + sleng *Commander: heda **from "head" + "-er"; heda is gender-neutral *Tree People: Trigedakru **from tri "tree" + geda "gathering" + kru "people" **The Woods Clan is known as Trigeda; the Tree People (people of the Woods Clan) may also be called Trikru. *Shadow: trikova **from tri "tree" + kova "cover" *Forest: trimani **from "tree" + "many" *Over/done/finished: odon **from "all done" *Never: nowe **from "no way" *Blood: jus **from "juice" *Tunnel: sobwe **from "subway" **Many or most of the tunnels that the Reapers hide in are abandoned subway tunnels. *Lunch: sanch **The etymology of this word is unknown. It may come from "sandwich". *Life: sonraun **from "sun" + "around", referring to the movement of the Earth around the sun. **This metaphor is present in Modern English, when we talk about "going around the sun" to mean getting older or living one's life. *Soul: keryon **from "carry on" *Joined/entwined: teina **The etymology of this word is unknown. *Again: nodotaim **from "another time" *Prisoner: honon **from "hunt" + -on "one" *Number: noma **from "number" *Mother: nomon **from "number one" *Father: nontu **from "number two" **After the nuclear fall-out, surviving Grounders didn't want to tip off scouts from enemy tribes (or Mountain Men) about the identities of their leaders, which in clans tended to be mothers and fathers, so they called their leaders "number one" and "number two", which eventually came to mean "mother" and "father" respectively. Over time, thoese codenames were slurred to nomon and nontu. *Worthless/foolish: branwoda or branwada (has been spelled both ways) **from "brown-water" **In the years after the nuclear war, the basic needs of finding drinking water clean enough for human consumption were often hard to meet. "Brown water" was a generic term for water which was not suitable for drinking. Over time, the meaning was extended to include anything worthless. It is now used as an insult as well, and can be used as a noun to mean "fool". *Knife: swis **The etymology of this word is unknown. It may be derived from "Swiss army knife" *Child: goufa or yongon **The etymology of goufa is unknown, but may be derived from goof-off". Yongon is from "young one". **Typically, goufa refers to any child. Yongon is used to refer to one's own child, or the child of a particular person. While the two are technically interchangeable, it is more common for someone to use yongon to refer to their own offspring. *Strong: yuj **from "huge" *Weakness: kwelnes **from kwelen "weak" + -nes "-ness" **Kwelen is derived in part from "quailing", in the sense of shaking with fear. *City of Light: Soncha Kapa; Sonchageda/Sonchgeda **from soncha "light" + kapa "city" **Soncha comes from "sunshine"; kapa comes from "capital" *Mount Weather: Maun-de **from maun "mountain" + -de "an emphatic particle) *Mountain Men: Maunon **from maun "mountain" + -on *Girl: gada **The etymology of this word is unknown. It may be derived from "daughter" *Outsider/outcast: splita **from "split" + -a "-er" *Friend: lukot **The etymology of this word is unknown. It may be derived from "look out", as you would look out for or protect a friend. "I will (look out" for you" = lukot *Rider: hosa **from "horse"? *Second (a warrior's apprentice) & second (ordinal): seken **slurred from English *Gorilla: pauna Adjectives Adjectives in Trigedasleng precede the nouns they modify, as in English. The phrase gouthru klir (safe passage) is an exception, but may simply be a result of the parallel with gouthru klin, which sounds similar but means "to commit suicide". *Safe: klir **from English "clear" *Lying: spichen **Ai don fis disha spichen gona op = "I cured this lying warrior." **The etymology of spichen is unknown. It may be derived from "spitting", vile creation of the mouth. To spich "split" + en "that person" *Hidden: stelt **from English "stealth" Demonstratives Trigedasleng enjoys a three-way distinction between demonstratives and spatial adverbs: here, there-near, and there-far. *disha, dison, hir = "this"/"this-one"/"here" **These three refer to things that are "here" or very near to the speaker/listener. **disha gona = "this warrior" **dison laik ain = "this one is mine" **kamp raun hir = "stay here" *dei, daun, der = "that"/"that one"/"there" **These three refer to things that are "there"; that it, they are distant from the speaker/listener but still within visual range or not extremely far away. **dei gona = "that warrior" **daun laik yun = "that one is yours" **set raun der = "stand there" *dei...de, daunde/daun-de, ouder = "that"/"that one"/"over there" **These three refer to things that are "yonder"; that is, they are very far away from the speaker/listener. **dei tri-de = "that tree way over there" **daunde ste kwelen = "that one over there is weak" **gyon au ouder = "go way over there" Conjunctions *And: en *But: ba *Before: fou Relative clauses can also be embedded in sentences using bilaik, which has no English counterpart. David J. Peterson explains bilaik as a "general subordinator", meaning that its English translations are many and varied. It can mean "who" or "which" or "that" depending on context. *Gona bilaik ai don fis op ste klir. = "The warrior that I cured it safe." Bilaik can also be used to introduce a hypothetical or conditional clause: *Oso souda lok em veida tro op fou bilaik emo hon emo sobwe op. = "We must find the enemy patrol before they reach the tunnels." **bilaik is used here because the event in question ("they reach the tunnels") has not yet happened and can be prevented. Prepositions *From/to/with: kom **from "come" **ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru = "I am Octavia of the Sky People" Numbers Number words underwent the same phonological "slurring" as other words. *One - won *Two - tu *Three - thri *Four - fou *Five - fai *Six - sis *Seven - sen *Eight - eit *Nine - nain *Ten - ten *Twelve - tua *Thousand - thauz Grammar Structure Verbs in Trigedasleng have the biggest differences from English of any part of speech. Trigedasleng verbs have two parts: the verb root, and one of eight satellites. Some verbs, like auxiliary and model verbs, don't have or require satellites. Many verbs have different meanings depending on the satellite. 'Satellites' Most verbs have a satellite that directly follows the direct object, if one is present; if a direct object is not present, the satellite follows the verb. Satellites precede indirect objects and other phrases that follow the verb. There are eight satellites present in Trigedasleng (op, in, au, we, of, raun, daun, klin, thru). Some useful guidelines for satellites follows: *raun is used for base-transitive verbs when used intransitively, and replaces op or in. *op seems to be attached mostly to concrete verbs (verbs for doing and acting on the physical world), whereas in is more likely to appear with abstract verbs (verbs for things like thinking and saying and hearing, which don't really act on the physical world as much). *klin connotes/denotes finality and has very special uses. **Octavia misspeaks when Lincoln is teaching her in "The 48", saying gouthru klin which translates as "commit suicide" but derives from something like "final passage". *au, we, and daun all seem to be used in places where their English origins would be used. *thru is used to connote/denote continuation or progressiveness (kik raun "live" versus kik thru "survive"). 'Verbs without Satellites' Not all verbs have a satellite. According to David J. Peterson, verbs having to do with agent-initiated motion or causation, performative verbs, and auxiliary/modal/function verbs don't have satellites. They can co-occur with satellites, but that typically changes their meaning. 'Auxiliaries and Modals' Auxiliary and modal verbs are used in a variety of ways. Mostly, they form tenses (as listed below), but there are other ways to use them. The future tense, for example, is also used for "in order to" phrases (ai don fis em op na sis oso au "I healed him to help us"). Trigedasleng also fails to distinguish the perfect tense, and instead uses the past tense: ai don fis em op "I jave healed him." *Present: no auxiliary **ai fis em op = "I heal him" *Progressive: ste **ai ste fis em op = "I healed him" *Future: na **ai na fis em op = "I will heal him" or "I can heal him" **The future tense marker na can also mean "can" or "could" *Passive: ge **ai ge fis op = "I get healed" or "I am healed" *Modal: beda and souda **yu beda fis em op = "you ought to heal him" or "you should heal him" **yu souda fis em op = "you must heal him" For the most part, Trigedasleng doesn't distinguish between indicative and subjunctive moods. Hypothetical or conditional clauses are formed using bilaik (see above). Verbs *Be: laik or ste **laik is from "like" and is used with nouns and prepositional phrases. ***ai laik Okteivia = "I am Octavia" ***yu laik kom Trigeda = "You are from the Woods Clan" **ste is from "stay" and is used with adjectives (as a stative copula) and verb phrases (as a progressive marker). ***yu ste kwelen = "you are weak" ***emo ste hon em op = "they are finding him" *"Be" (figuratively or metaphorically): bilaik **bilaik is from "be like" and has many, many different uses. **as a copula, it is used to mean "to be in a figurative way" or "to be, for all intents and purposes" **ai bilaik ticha "I am a teacher, for all intents and purposes", versus ai laik ticha "I am a teacher" *Tell: tel...op **from "tell" + "up" **bilaik yu don tel ai op otaim = "like you have always told me" *Help: sis...au **from "assist" + "out" **sis em au = "help him" *Want/need: gaf...in **The etymology of this word is unknown. It may come from "go for". **ai gaf sen em in = "I need to hear it" **The satellite is optional in most cases, particularly when followed by another verb. *Fall behind: drag...raun **from "drag" + "around" *Quiet/Be quiet: shof...op **from "shut up" **shof op has gone through "amelioration" and has lost the offensiveness of its Modern English ancestor. *Love: hod...in **from "hold" + "in" **ai hod yu in = "I love you" *Wait/stop: hod...op **from "hold" + "up" **hod op! = "Wait!" *Strike/attack en masse: zog...raun **from the "Zerg rush", a maneuver which gets its name from the StarCraft enemy "Zerg swarm" that attacks in overwhelming numbers + "around" **den oso na zog raun kom trikova = "then, we strike from the shadows" *Find: hon...op **from "hunt" + "up" **ai don hon em op = "I found him" *Locate: lok...op **from "look" + "up" *Fall: slip...daun **from "slip" + "down" **em slip daun kom skai = "he fell from she sky" (note: the past tense auxiliary don has been left out, most likely by mistake) *Hear: sen...in **The etymology of this word is unknown. **ai don sen in chit bilaik ai gaf sen in = "I've heard what I needed to hear." *Take: jak...op **from "jack" + "up" **Skaikru don jak eting op kom ai = "Sky People took everything from me" *Go to/stay near/be near: kamp...raun **from "camp" + "around" **osir na kamp raun ona tri = "we will stay in the trees" *Pull away/draw away: pul...we **from "pull" + "away" **pul em we gon emo honon = "draw them away from their prisoners" *Free: breik...au **from "break" + "out" **breik em au = "free him" *Die: wan...op **from "wind" + "up" **nau yu na wan op = "now you will die" *Kill: frag...op **From FPS videogames slang "to frag" where "frag" number is the number of kills in a deathmatch game. So "fragged" means almost literally "killed". Originally from millitary slang for intentionally killing a fellow soldier, often done with a fragmentation grenade. **teik ai frag em op = "let me kill her" *Cut: kot...op **from "cut" + "up" **kot em op = "cut him" *Speak (for): shish...op **The etymology of this word is unknown. **teik ai shish op kom emo = "let me speak for them" *Leave: gon...we or bants **gon...we is from "gone" + "away" **The etymology of bants is unknown. It may be descended from "bounce". **osir na gon we or osir na bants = "we will leave" *Eat: choj...op **The etymology of this word is uncertain. It may be descended from "charge up" **ai don choj ai sanch op = "I ate my lunch" Adverbs *Enough: pleni **from "plenty" **daun ste pleni = "that is enough" **em pleni! = "enough!" (as a command) *Then: den **from "then" **den, oso na zog raun kom trikova = "then, we will strike from the shadows" Common Words and Phrases *Yes: sha *No: no *Thank you: mochof or chof *You're Welcome: pro *Please: beja *Hello: heya or hei *Goodbye: leidon or leida *Your fight is over: Yu gonplei ste odon *Love is weakness: Hodness laik kwelnes *Our fight isn't over: Osir gonplei nou ste odon nowe *The dead are gone; the living are hungry: Stedaunon don gon we; kikon ste enti *May we meet again: Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim Throughout the Series 'Season 2' In "The 48", Octavia Blake practices the phrase Lincoln told her in Trigedasleng. Octavia expresses that she doesn't understand why she needs to learn it. Lincoln explains that only the warriors, in his clan, speak English and in order to blend in she needs to speak his native language. In "Inclement Weather", Octavia uses Trigedasleng to negotiate for Lincoln's life. Indra also uses this language to speak with Octavia. In "Reapercussions", Indra and her people use Trigedasleng to discuss strategy for the assault on some Reapers to get Nyko and their people back. *Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au. Oso souda lok em veida tro op fou bilaik emo hon emo sobwe op. Pas daun, em bilaik.,, **Translation: "If you fall behind, you get left behind. We must find the raiding pary before they reach the tunnels. After that, it is..." Also in "Reapercussions", Indra gives instructions: *Hod op. Den, oso na zog raun kom trikova. Yo tu: kamp raun emo tri. Artigas, yumi na ste stelt kom taim Ripa ge pul we kom emo honon. Den, oso na breik oso kru au. **Translation: "Stop. Then, we (will) strike from the shadows. You two: take the trees. Artigas, you and I will remain hidden until the Reapers are drawn away from their prisoners. Then, we free our people." Notes and Trivia *This language was made by David J. Peterson, who also made the Game of Thrones Dothraki and Valyrian languages. He claims that Trigedasleng is an a posteriori language based on English. He also says that he got his influences by studying pidgin and creolo languages, "but he was probably more influenced by his recent read of Heine and Kuteva's The World Lexicon of Grammaticalization more than anything else." *Show creator Jason Rothenberg stated that the critical name of the language is Trigedasleng. *The official spelling in the script is phonetic, meant to reflect the pronunciation shifts which occurred David J. Peterson made a transcription using more Modern English-like spelling, instead of the phonetic system: "I like Octavia come sky crew, an' I gaff go-through klin." *Octavia was the first Sky Person to start learning Trigedasleng. Category:The 100 Category:Grounders Category:Other